


Oceans

by Rafaperez



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Vormir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: AE spoiler. A moment between Clint and Natasha in Vormir





	Oceans

**Author's Note:**

> My first Clintasha. I don't csre, they two are perfect together and there were so many feelings in that scene. Enjoy and leave reviews and kudos please.

_When oceans rise_

_My soul will rest in your embrace_

_For I am yours and you are mine_

**Oceans-Hilsong**

Clint and Natasha stayed with their foreheads touching, eyes closed and hearts beating fast, not only because they knew that only one of them would return to Earth, each one decided to sacrifice for the other in exchange of the soul stone, but also because that was one of the most intimate and emotional moment between them.

"Nat, I want you to know something, it wasn't how I imagined to tell you, but I know we are running out of time..." The Hawkeye sighed, opening his eyes, which shone and he raised his hand to caress Natasha's face, who stared at him confused. "You know why I don't want you to sacrifice yourself?"

"Because we're partners..." She opened a small smile but he denied, serious.

"Because I felt in love with you while we've been together in the past few weeks, or maybe it happened when we were in Budapest, but with us being partners, I was afraid to cross the line..." His gloved fingers caressed her skin while staring at her green eyes, realizing his feelings for her, sad for it being too late. He wanted more time for them.

"I love my family, but I'm in love with you, so don't go, I can't loose you too."

"Don't do that Clint..." She pleaded, feeling her voice failing and heart beating fast at his words, because she knew that she'd always felt like that for him too, but feared loving someone, to become weak and hurt herself, him. "I'm not a good person."

"Only you can't see the wonderful woman you've become... I love you Natasha." He murmured with his voice full of love, brushing his nose against hers and her eyes shone with tears.

"It's not fair..." Natasha whispered, hers hands going to the front of his uniform and holding the fabric tightly, opening a sad smile. "Because I love you, probably since Budapest too."

That surprised the man, who stared at her, before raising his other hand to her waist, bringing her body toward his, feeling her curves molding to his body ans he grabbed tighter to his uniform and they kissed.

The kiss wasn't calm who they wanted it to be, but brought all the love they felt for each other, urgent because of the time and bittersweet because it'd be the end, but was special too. Natasha felt his tumble wipe the corner of her eye so gently, making her melt while his lips pressed to hers, parting them for his tongue.

Natasha's hand released his shirt, going to his hair, shorter and caressing them in the same rhythm of the kiss, while the wind hit them, her fingers interlocking in his brown locks, her decision made, even if it meant not seeing Clint anymore, but at least she'd be doing it for them, for everybody. It would be her.

Clint broke the kiss to breath, distributing small kissed on her lips, face, smelling her sweet scent and he opened his eyes seeing hers still closed and, knowing her so well and that she was as stubborn and determinate as him, he knew she wouldn't change her mind. But neither would him, he wasn't going to let her sacrifice her life, he wasn't going to loose the woman he loved, so he lied:

"You won."


End file.
